


Limbo

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is in a coma.





	Limbo

Jason is lost. He is lost and alone. In the darkness he sees two people. A man and a boy. They’re standing next to him and they’re talking.

“ _ Jason knew the consequences, Tim, _ ” The man says. He’s talking about him, but he isn’t sure about what. “ _ You don’t understand what it means to be Robin, _ ” Robin. A bird. A small bird with a red chest. Robin. Red. Red. Blood.

Crowbar.

Blood. Crowbar. Blood. Crowbar. Blood. Blood. Blood. Bomb.

Jason can’t move, but he can think. He can’t see, but he can. He can’t feel, but he can. He can’t speak, but he can. He lingers in between Gotham and death. Limbo. He is lost. He is lost and alone.


End file.
